Dad's Night Out
Dad's Night Out (also known as Dad's in the City in the United Kingdom) is a 2018 American black comedy film. The film will be produced by GoAnimate Pictures and Temple Hill Entertainment with distribution by Alcon Entertainment through their finance deal with Warner Bros. Pictures and Summit Entertainment internationally. The film is directed by Kevin Lima and Ash Brannon, with a screenplay by Brian Sharp, Aaron Martinez, Wendell Davis, and Andrew Robert Westbrook, and features the cast of Michael B. Jordan, T.J. Miller, Kevin Hart, Chris Rock, and Kevin Durant. The film focuses on 5 grown friends having the fun of their life after deciding to have a break in their life going out partying, doing drugs and all. Dad's Night Out was released on June 8, 2018 in conventional 2D theaters as well as IMAX theaters. The film received generally positive reviews and has grossed $350.6 million worldwide. A sequel film is currently in production that is scheduled to be released in 2020. Synopsis 5 grown friends decided that they need a break from their children and wives, so they decided to go out on a big adventure while going to clubs, strip clubs, and all. Cast COMING SOON!!!!!!!!!!! Production On June 14, 2011, it was announced that Universal Pictures had acquired the rights to the comedy spec script Dad's Night Out, written by Brian Sharp. The story would be about 5 friends that decide to leave their wives and families for one week to party and have great big fun. Temple Hill Entertainment was set to produce the film, and on August 6, 2014, Alcon Entertainment also came on board to produce and finance the film through their deal with Warner Bros., after Universal left the project. Michael B. Jordan was set to star in the film along with Chris Rock and Kevin Durant as well. The film was later announced to have a release in 2017 until being pushed back to June 8, 2018 due to production problems. GoAnimate Studios also had a interest in producing the film however the studio usually specializes in animated films. Later in 2016, GoAnimate Studios made a deal with their executives saying that if the film is a success at box office, it can prove that the studio can make live-action films as well as animated films and if it failed the film will show that the studio should stick to animated films only. Summit Entertainment who was already co-producing the film acquired international distribution for the movie. The film was also announced to be released in IMAX with conversion happening during post-production of the film. Release On February 17, 2018, Michael B. Jordan announced the release date of June 8, 2018. The film will be released in regular 2D theaters along with IMAX theaters as well with showing after 7 pm in order to keep ''The Rooneys Movie'''' in IMAX. Reception Box Office As of June 24, 2018, ''Dad's Night Out has grossed $140.3 million in the United States and Canada and $210.3 million internationally for a worldwide total of $350.6 million. In the United States and Canada, Dad's Night Out was alongside Warner Bros' own film ''Ocean's 8'' and A24's ''Hereditary'', and its projected to gross $45-$50 million from 3,854 theaters in its opening weekend in North America although some sources have the projection as low as $30 million. The film made $5 million from Thursday night previews and grossed $16.2 million on its first day (including previews). The film ended up grossing $37.7 million on its opening weekend at No. 3 behind The Rooneys Movie and Ocean’s 8. Despite being slightly lower than expectations, the film was shown to be a success. The film grossed $12 million in its second weekend dropping to No. 4 and $9 million in its third weekend. Internationally, the film opened up in 28 markets with the highest grossing market being the United Kingdom with $62.1 million. It ended up being No. 1 in all of the countries and opened up to $69 million internationally. The film will be released in China on July 6, 2018. The film reached $200 million worldwide on its 7th day of release. Ratings The film was announced to be rated PG-13 for "slapstick violence, crude and suggestive material, partying, infrequent sexual references, and language" by the Motion Picture Association of America. In the United Kingdom, the film was passed as rated PG with no cuts and caught the director Kevin Lima to surprise stating "getting drunk, partying, and smoking weed can be appropriate for young kids?!" with the British Board of Film Classification stating "drug and alcohol use is low in the film with half of the usage shown off camera and the rest is covered up or brief which can be at PG level." The rating was also an advantage for UK sales to attract more kids to screenings as well. In Australia, the film was announced to be rated PG as well for "Violence, Mild crude humour, sexual references and coarse language." See Also ''Dad's Night Out/Trivia'' Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Summit Entertainment films Category:Lionsgate films Category:2018 films Category:2018 Films Category:Movies that are not rated yet Category:IMAX DMR Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Rated PG-13 Movies Category:Movies that are rated PG-13 Category:PG-13 Rated Movies